Resilient
by Makiah.The.Awesome.12
Summary: "The last boy stopped me in my tracks. Emerald green eyes peeked under thick russet curls, covering his head in a disarray. He smirked at the tables as he passed, as if he owned the world. What would give him such a huge ego? Was it because he was utterly gorgeous, or just because he had that much confidence?" OC/OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Thin trees laced with ice, the field covered in blood. Red eyes peeked back at me with a scared expression. _What had I done? It was only a small bite. It wasn't suppose too end up like this again._ A hand moved too rest on my shoulder and I looked over. Emerald green eyes peeked back at me.

"Masen," He put a finger too my lips too shush me.

"It wasn't your fault. Its everyone elses." His scent wafted up my nose and I calmed as he wrapped his arms around my small body, pulling me closer. _Maybe I could have just one more bite._ My eyes snapped open and I looked at his pale neck, licking my lips slowly. _Just one bite._ I snarled loudly, snapping my teeth down on his jugular roughly. _Just one more bite._ His body went limp in my arms but I didn't falter. _I just had too have one more bite._


	2. Opening Itself

Disclaimer: I don't own Some Nights by F.U.N., Dragostea Din Tai by that one guy, I Kissed A Boy by that one band, Bewitched by Blood On The Dance Floor, I Am Not A Robot by that one singer or Call Me Maybe by Carly Ray Jepsen. And especially Twilight.

* * *

Chapter One.

"There," I whispered as I pulled on my white sweater with a large red heart in the middle. My hands brushed down my dark blue skinny jeans, and my eyes marveled at my new gray DC shoes. The new wardrobe was going too take some getting use too, but I could dig it. After giving myself another once I over I picked up my backpack from the bed, sliding my dirty pajamas down the laundry shoot. Downstairs I put my bag down on the couch, walking over to kitchen behind it too get a bowl of cereal. It was 6:03. I had enough time too enjoy breakfast and get too school on time. Thank god I was on a tight schedule. Quickly I got out a powder blue bowl and poured some mini wheat's, humming under my breath as I worked._ The bear went over the mountain, the bear went over the mountain, the bear went over the mountain and what do you think she saw?_ As I added milk I pulled out a spoon and dove into, eating quickly before belching loudly. It echoed into the quiet room and I erupted into giggles. After another minuet of laugh I sat the bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag, pulling it over my shoulder as I picked my head phones from the pocket. Quickly I sat them onto my head and turned on some tunes as I headed out the door.

_Some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck,_

_Some nights I call it a draw._

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle,_

_Sometimes I wish they'd just fall off._

The line of trees broke and I immediately saw Wisconsin High School, home of the Eagles. I smirked at the shuffling of students as they hammered around aimlessly.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost,_

_Oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for,_

_Oh,_

_What do I stand for, what do I stand for?_

_Most nights I don't know anymore._

Some people looked over but I seemed partially invisible. They seemed too be crowding some blonde with a lip biting problem. Shaking my head I walked into the building, turning off my music and pulling my head phones off. The school office wasn't that hard too find, just a few feet away from where I came in.

"Hi, I'm a new student." I said with a bright smile as I entered the office, nodding at the red headed receptionist.

"Your name please?" I scrunched my face up.

"Amy Eathers. " She nodded and pulled out a few files, tugging out a map and class schedule. I nodded and quickly left, looking around at the lockers. B83, now where the hell would that be? After a few minuets of walking around I finally found it, in the middle of a black girl and a cute nerdy guy with a Domo shirt on. Soon I opened my locker and set up my things, putting a few pictures up in. The first was me and Alec, smirking down at Demetri who was screaming at Jane's gift, the second was me and Corin and the prisoner wives, and third was me and Aro, Marcus, and Cauis. I smiled sadly back at the pictures and shook my head. I would be back for the summer too visit. After another moment of reminiscing I pulled my books out and made my way too English. My nose scrunched in disdain, sticking out my tongue. English wasn't one of my strong suits.

XXX

"Hi. My names Amy Eathers, and I'm the new student. I'm emancipated and live on my own. Oh, and I love Marilyn Manson. Thank you, that is all." I said for the fourth time today, sitting down in an empty seat in the back. It was Science, but since I had studied all this back in Volterra, I just had too turn in my work. We were working on animal cells, learning about the full length Narwhal. With disdain I pulled my head phones on and played some music lowly.

_Alo, Salut,_

_Sunt eu, un haiduc,_

_Si te rog,_

_Iubirea mea,_

_Primeste fericirea._

I doodled on my notebook half mindedly, drawing a creepy cupcake with sideburns. I shall call him Mr. Side Cup Burns Cake.

_Alo, alo,_

_Sunt eu picasso,_

_Ti-am dat beep,_

_Si sunt voinic,_

_Dar sa stii nuti cer nimic._

"Hey Tigger, class is over," Someone pulled up m head phone said, smirking. His silver lip ring shone in the florescent light, illuminating is beautiful smile. I smirked back, nodding as I gathered my things.

"Tigger huh? I haven't heard that one before." He chuckled, pushing some blonde high lighted hair back.

"Well now you will." Slowly I got up and pulled my head phones off, following him out the door. "So you're new here?"

"Yeah, just moved here from Italy." He nodded, brushing his hands down his tight white v-neck. "And you're gay?" He stopped and his eyes widened, raising a brow at me.

"How'd you know?"

"My gay-dar is very sufficient," He chuckled, nodding. "And only a homosexual male could work a shirt that greatly." He pursed his lips and grinned.

"Is Tigger trying too flirt?" I stuck my tongue out at him, pulling him over too my locker.

"In your dreams! Hey do you have lunch next?"

"Yeah, why?" Yes, now I don't have too be alone. A grin appeared onto my face. He gave me a puzzled look.

"We have lunch together!"

"Oh," He laughed, and pointed too my locker and back at his stuff. _He even wanted too put his things in locker. I think I have my first pow wow gay friend. Shit, I wish I had a camera._ With a nod he slid his things in the top shelve and slammed the door shut, pulling me in the way of the cafeteria.

XXX

"Look, its the Cullen's." Jenna said as the outside doors opened, "The Albinos that just moved from New York."

"They're all like, super beautiful and shit. Especially Jasper Hale." Lisle's fishy green eyes closed in pleasure and I cocked an eyebrow. _Girls these days, falling all over guys that would never want them. Weird._

"So the big guys Emmett Cullen and the super gorgeous one is Rosalie Hale," She pointed too a large beefy male with boyish dark curls and a happy go lucky grin who smiled down at the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. Blonde locks fell down her back, and the smile she wore was heart shattering. _Fuck, if only I could get someone that beautiful._ "They're like together?"

"Like together? You mean, together-together?" Lisle nodded with disdain. I smirked, showing my white pearly teeth at her. "Kinky." She scoffed with disgust.

"And the short weird one is Alice Cullen, and on her arm is Jasper. Alice has ADD and Jasper was beaten until he was adopted back in Alaska." Jenna exclaimed, biting into a french fry. "They're together too."

"Not for long, I could give that little freak a run for her money." I chuckled. _Who was she kidding? She was like road kill splatter on the road of annoying jealousy, while Alice was a beautiful fairy that could kill anyone with a glance._

"You wish, Lisle. The only run you could give her is the run for insanity." Lisle's jaw went slack with shock. _Did her parents lie too her all her life?_ Saxy, my new homosexual best friend, burst out laughing loudly. Jenna coughed and called attention back too herself. _Attention whore needs attention, __big whoop._

"Then there's the gorgeous Edward Cullen and beautiful Bella Cullen," Jenna's blue eyes filled with jealous and I cocked any eyebrow, turning back too the people coming through the door. A lean man walked hand in hand with a auburn haired girl, who's beauty almost surpassed Rosalie's. _It almost seems as if these people are vampires, with there gorgeous beauty._ "They're together too."

"Freaks need too stop being incestuous and gross."

"They're not related you idiot. I bet if they were one of your step brother's you'd fuck them." She sighed in agreement, shooting me a look. "As if they'd want too."

"What is your problem with me, what did I do too you?" She stood up and asked loudly, bringing her fists down on the table. I shrugged, biting into my apple.

"You were born." Saxy chuckled again, smirking at me. I shrugged back. _What can I say? I was a funny one._

"Guys, guys! Look, its Renesmee and Henry Cullen," He whispered and I looked over, gasping at the sight. Renesmee's eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and her hair was a dark russet auburn color that made me weep. _Maybe she was Bella's sister._ Henry had dark childish curls and a happy go lucky grin that matched Emmett's, but he wasn't as beefy or tall as him. _They had too be brothers, I was sure of it._ "And there's Aislon and Masen Cullen." Aislon looked like a smaller version of Alice, with long black hair and icy bright blue eyes. She swayed and giggled as she made her way over to her families table, looking like a tiny ballerina. She was utterly adorable.

The last boy stopped me in my tracks. Emerald green eyes peeked under thick russet curls, covering his head in a disarray. He smirked at the tables as he passed, as if he owned the world. _What would give him such a huge ego? Was it because he was utterly gorgeous, or just because he had that much confidence?_ After a moment he sat down, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow. I felt my heart race and he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked over too his brother, Edward. _Wait, did that mean something? Or was he just making fun of me?_ I blushed angrily, looking down at my food.

"Hes hot, isn't he?" Saxy asked, looking at the table longingly. Which one was he talking about?

"Which one?" Blush covered his olive tonned cheeks.

"Henry, hes like so-" He set his drink down quickly, raising his hands over his head. "I can't explain it. I've been crushing since he first came here." Regret touched his features and he crinkled his nose. "But he'd never go for me. I'm too plain."

"Oh, whatever! You're not plain, and hes too stupid not too notice your beauty!" Lisle snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Stop trying too get close too him. Hes gay. He doesn't want some ugly bitch like you." A smirk rose too my lips and I crossed my arms over my chest. You want too play it dirty? I've lived with the Volturi for more then a decade. I have so man tricks up my sleeve you can't even begin too comprehend, sis.

"I'm the ugly bitch?" I questioned in a happy voice, and she nodded, smirking. "Then why was your last boyfriend screaming that when he fucked you?"

"Oh!" Erin yelled, brushing some black hair back from his dark blue beady eyes.

"Shut up, stupid!"

"Ooo, great comeback," I sipped some Coke from my bottle. "I'm about too cry."

"Ah! Go cut yourself and die, you witch!" Slowly I froze, waiting for her too finish. _Maybe kicking her ass wouldn't be so bad. At least it would shut her up._ "Or better yet, go burn at the stake."

"Be quiet, maggot. I won't hesitate too put you in your place." She smirked, as if challenging me.

"Are you going too burn me with your mind? Fucking witch. Stop making love spells, no one will ever love you." Without thinking I stood up, my chair slamming too the floor. "Come and show me what you've got, bitch! I'm not afraid of no witch! I'll even put you on the stake and burn you myself." No one moved too stop me as I jumped over the table and tackled her, my left hand holding her throat tightly while my right steadied my shaking body. _You don't joke about people being witches. People actually burn people at the stake for witch craft; little children. Like Jane and Alec._

"I don't think anyone ever taught you too shut your mouth." Her green eyes were widened in surprise, shocked by my actions.

"Why should I?" She chocked out under my hold on her throat. A sick smirk rose too my lips and I chuckled darkly.

"Because no one actually gives a shit about you or what you say. Maybe if you didn't talk shit you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Slowly I let go of throat, slapping her across the face before standing up. She layed on the ground motionless, dumb founded. "Learn too grow up and be mature before this happens again." I looked around me quickly and shrugged at the meet eyes, turning my back and leaving. I wasn't that hungry anymore, not really. A sick feeling rolled into my stomach. Aro would not be happy with my angry out burst. I bit my lip as I entered the empty hallway. And not too mention Cauis; he was going too strangle me.

XXX

_Yo, check it out, I've got a plan,_

_Here's my intention,_

_The frat boys in the club are lame, _

_Lets start, an altercation!_

My hands dug deep into pants pockets as I bobbed my head to the music coming from my head phones, eyes closed as I sat in the desk of my last class. I had a free period too do whatever I wanted.

_Its just what I'm used too,_

_Just, wanna fuck shit up,_

_I got my whole damn crew,_

_Come on, what cha' gonna do?_

The kid beside me eyes my body appreciatively, and I glared at him, pulling my arms around myself. I already made an enemy today, I didn't need a weird nerdy stalker on top of it all.

_I kissed a boy, and they liked it,_

_Got all the honeys in the club excited,_

_I kissed a boy, just too start shit,_

_That homeboy was not about it!_

_I know its wrong, but I don't mind,_

_Just want too start shit tonight,_

_I kissed a boy, just too start shit,_

_Just start shit._

After a minuet I shut off my music and grabbed my things. Class was over and I could finally get home. The halls were a shamble of loud noises and goodbyes. Quickly I opened my locker and pulled out my bag, slamming it shut and heading for the entrance. I can't wait too get home and take a nice long bath, I feel so sticky and sweaty from gym. The breezy hair hit my face and I pulled my head phones back on my ears, turning them up full volume as I headed for the large line of trees.

_You're attractive, you little witch,_

_You're beautiful, **beautiful**,_

_Your wickedness, you little witch,_

_It broke my heart, **broke your heart,**_

_Enchanting words, little witch,_

_You've cast a spell, **cast my spell.**_

_Masked destroyer, little witch,_

_My beautiful apocalypse._

_You've got me bewitched,_

_Cause I'm under your spell!_

_Oh,_

_You must be a witch,_

_Cause I am living in hell!_

_Oh,_

_Now is the time, now is the hour,_

_I am the magic, I am the power, oh._

_All I need is one star in the sky,_

_Wish for you, every night._

I opened the glass door of the spacious house and stepped inside, pulling off my muddy gray DC's and setting them on the dark green rug. Quickly I pulled my headphones off, sat my bag down on the couch and ran upstairs, pulling off my sweater, jeans, bra and underwear, and stripped socks.

"Pajamas, where are you?" I muttered, grinning as I pulled out some fire cracker styled PJ bottoms. They were black with yellow 'boom' shapes on it. Then I pulled out a plain black sports bra, tank top, underwear, and added my black fuzzy slippers. After I threw my dirty clothing into the laundry shoot, I walked my nude boy into the bathroom and started my shower, sighing happily as the hot water hit my skin.

"_You've been acting awful tough lately, smoking a lot of cigarettes lately, but inside, you're just a little baby, oh,"_ My voice rang in the shower as I scrubbed my long hair with mint green shampoo, eyes closed as thoughts captivated my brain._ "Guess what, I'm not a robot, a robot! Guess what, I'm not a robot, a robot!"_ As I washed out the last traces of soap I added some conditioner in my hand, rubbing it in my hair roughly before washing it out too. I shaved my legs, arm pits and private parts before scrubbing myself with a loofah filled with banana yellow body wash. Quickly I washed off and stepped out, drying off my body and wrapping my hair in a towel. Clothed and warm I made my way back downstairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen.

"Finally, I've been waiting for an hour." Quickly I snapped around, screeching as Demetri came into view. His frosted brown hair was spiked up, as usual, and his burgundy eyes watched me with amusement. I ran full force into his body, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugged me back stiffly, chuckling.

"How did you get here?" Shrugging he motioned too the couch, and I jumped backwards and did a flip, landing on it Indian Style. With a chuckle he sat down also, folding his ankles like any gentleman would.

"Aro asked me too come check on you." A familiar regret coursed through my veins. Shit, he heard about the fight. They always heard about my mistakes. My body ran stiff and I looked up at him with bleak eyes.

"You heard already, I presume?" With a nod I breathed out a sigh, leaning back in annoyance.

"Good job at fighting, I've taught you well." A small smile appeared onto his lips but his expression was that of uncomfortable. He wasn't one to show emotion, and when he did it usually took a tole on him. Tuck a loose strand of hair back I smiled back.

"Is that all you came here for?" He nodded and slowly stood up, brushing off his suit. I stood up too a hugged him quickly. "Take care of yourself old man." A chuckle escaped his lips.

"You to, Amy." As he pulled from my embrace he dashed out the open door, starting back for Italy. With a sigh I layed back onto the couch and closed my eyes, relaxing my body before drifting into a half sleep daze.


End file.
